Bandages comprising adhesive sheets with absorbent material affixed thereto are well known. These devices are made in various shapes and sizes and usually include shield structures which will release from the adhesive of the bandage with some force which is usually less than that required to pull the adhesive sheet from the skin of the user. The shields are typically paired and overlap the non-adhesive absorbent material leaving ends which may be lifted and grasped in order to pull the shield from the bandage adhesive. Such shields are well known in the art. Such arrangements are very suitable for use by those with normal digital dexterity. However, many users of such bandages suffer disabilities with respect to manual or digital dexterity. Many geriatric patients experience difficulty with removal of the usual bandage shields because of reduced dexterity accompanying advanced age or because of such diseases or conditions as rheumatoid arthritis, and other debilitating diseases or conditions. When digital dexterity is lacking, the lifting of the bandage shield from its generally parallel position relative to the adhesive strip causes difficulty and also increases the risk of contamination of the absorbent material. The instant invention provides improvements to this bandage technology.